Aresto Momentum!
by ceg99
Summary: What if Gwen Stacy was a witch? And we all know what happens to her at the end of Amazing Spider-man 2, but what if she could save herself?


**So I was just out walking one day, lamenting Gwen Stacy (I had seen the film the night before), when I thought, ****_Hey! What if Gwen was secretly a witch?! She could SURVIVE! _****So... Here is my really stupid idea put into story format.**

Gwen squealed sharply as the web line she had been holding snapped cleanly in two, and she began to free fall. Her life flashed before her eyes, as she twisted in the air to try and see how far down it was. Gwen quickly deduced that there was no way she could survive unless she used magic, the one thing that she had tried to keep hidden from her vigilante boyfriend.

She looked back upwards, only to see said person diving off the gears of the clock after her, shooting a single strand of spider web. Gwen knew that even if he did catch her, the whiplash would be enough to snap her neck, no matter where it impacted her body.

Miraculously, the strand of webbing had not hit any of the debris falling with her yet, and was close to hitting her abdomen.

_Well, here goes nothing..._ Gwen pulled her wand out of her pocket. "Protego."She said quietly.

The web line bounced harmlessly off the shield, and Gwen turned to see the ground rushing to meet her. "Aresto Momentum!" She yelled, hoping that it wasn't too late already. It wasn't, of course. The spell could cushion you if you fell out of an aeroplane, and was tried and tested to work up until 1 metre off of the ground.

She grimaced as she suddenly froze in place above the cement floor, her arms splayed with her wand in one hand. No matter how many times she used the spell, the landing never got more comfortable. She huffed, blowing her fringe out of her eyes before the spell she had used dumped her unceremoniously onto the ground on her back.

She opened one eye, to see her significant other hanging aimlessly from a metal stirrup across the clock tower. He let go, and she winced as his feet landed firmly on the ground right next to her.

"Gw-gwen...?" He took hold of her, lifting her head into his lap. Maybe it was possible that he had not seen her act of magic?

She breathed out, and opened her eyes, "Yes, Peter?"

He gasped, thoroughly astounded. "You're OK!"

Gwen sat up irritably. "Yes, no thanks to you. I'm fine. Now let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>As they walked back to her apartment slowly, Peter now out of costume, questioned, "Gwen, please be honest, how are you alive?" He stopped her, and turned her to face him. "I saw what you did in the clock tower, and don't try to tell me I'm crazy. You need to be honest with me, like I've been honest with you!"<p>

She took his hands off of her shoulders, and kept walking. "I'll tell you when I get home."

As they neared the building where her house was situated, Peter started to pull away.

"What... where do you think you're going?" she asked, grabbing his sweaty palms.

He looked mildly surprised. "Don't you want me to take the fire escape?"

"No, not today." She shook her head as she said this, and Peter relented.

"Fine, but I'm not talking to the doorman."

Gwen huffed and rolled her eyes, dragging him along to the lobby. "Hey Jeff." The gruff, intimidating man gave a nod of his head as she stepped into the elevator, towing her boyfriend all the while.

The doors closed, and Peter, all too eager for answers, turned to her once again. "So, now will you tell me?"

"I'm sorry Pete, but I need my mother to help me."

"Your Mom knows?"

"Of course, she's my mother, I tell her everything! By the way, you probably should get around to calling your Aunt. She's probably worried out of her mind about you." Gwen said wisely.

A startled, "oh.. Mother Hubbard." Rang out through the lift as he fumbled for his mobile.

Gwen was silent as he called his mother figure and assured her of his safety. The lift opened straight onto her living room, and Mrs. Stacy, who had been sitting on the couch, watching the news, sighed in relief. "Gwen! And, Peter."She refrained from performing the various acts of cuddling she had initially planned when she noticed that they had company.

"Mom! I need you to help me explain the _thing_ to Pete." She tried to be subtle.

"What? Young Lady! Why would you want to tell him you're a witch? Did you perform an act of magic in front of this muggle?!"

Her cover completely blown, Gwen turned to the young man next to her, who looked entirely baffled. "Peter, I'm a witch. I lied about going to Oxford, and though I did get offered that scholarship, I was actually going to visit my old magical school, Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts..." Peter's eyebrows crinkled. "That's the name of a school?"

Gwen looked at the ground. "I can understand if you don't want to be romantically involved with me anymore."

"Gwen..." He lifted her head, Gwen's mother completely forgotten, and kissed her passionately. "I don' care what you are, or where you went to school, I love you, and nothing will change that."

Her eyes filled with tears, "Really?"

"Really." They kissed again. "So, a witch?"

She blushed, "Technically a magic user. There's a whole community of them in Europe. We migrated here a few years ago so that my mother could marry my Dad."

"Wait, your Mom's a witch too?!"

"It's hereditary." Mrs. Stacy pitched in.

Peter rolled his eyes, "Oh whatever. I'm used to my fair share of weirdness by now, I am Spiderman after all."

"Ooh!" Mrs Stacy mumbled, "Um... didn't you murder my husband?"

"Mom!"

**Bwa ha ha! I have saved Gwen Stacy! Not so sure about poor Peter though... Oh well!**

**Hey, did anyone notice that in the Amazing Spiderman 1, the news articles on his parents' deaths shows a picture of a plane crashed in a forest, but in the second movie they crash in an ocean? Just food for thought.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
